dns_loaffandomcom-20200215-history
Crocdude
"Crocious Memer", also known as Croc, Crocdude '''or by his official name '''CRC #12 '''is a mysterious and quiet individual and a member of the Spiked Gills Guild. Very little is known about his past, as he is unwilling to share and there seems to be little to no evidence he even existed before a certain point. Croc will occasionally accompany Ding on his murder sprees, using his powerful jaws as a weapon. Croc's diet mainly consists of a dish composed of Rat Poison as well as a type of rat with spikes. He calls this meal "Rat poison w/ Scott flavored rat". Origin As stated above, Croc's history is for the most part a complete mystery. According to Scott, he first met Croc in Shrek's Swamp, where the crocodile and the legendary ogre were fighting to the death. Though the battle was fierce, and seemed to have already been on for several days, it was clear that Shrek was bound to win. Shrek knocked Croc into the water while he was weak, seemingly ending the crocodile's life. Shrek let out a mighty roar as he spoke, "This is my swamp". Scott knew there was nothing he could do for the Crocodile; he was probably dead. Many months later, after visiting the Land of Not Starving and Eating Meat, he once again encountered the crocodile. At this point he truly realized how cool he really seemed to be. Much like he did for any person whom he wanted to befriend, he initiated conversation with the crocodile, telling him about seeing the fight before, which he did not react a great deal towards. After talking to the crocodile for a while, he realized that they enjoyed many of the same things, and he also learned the crocodile's true name. Though he had to depart from the realm where he met Croc, and had assumed that would be the last he would see of him, it was not so. Apparently, Croc followed Scott back into his homeland, and quietly followed him from the shadows. Scott did not see Croc again until the Spiked Gills Guild was founded, at which point Croc busted through the guild's front door, destroyed the security systems and began to wander the halls until Scott gathered the courage to tell him to do something; which he did. Ever since then, Croc worked in the R&D lab, making the dankest memes around. Abilities/disabilities Croc has ''extreme''''' jaw strength and closing speed, being able to smash a beam of solid steel placed vertically into his jaw in less than 3 seconds. He also possesses an interesting pickaxe which seems to never degrade in quality, but is otherwise just an average pickaxe. When combined with his arm strength however, the pickaxe can be used as a weapon; though his jaws are usually better suited for this purpose. Finally, Croc's reptilian hide can absorb a majority of blows to it's surface, though when put to defend against heavier weaponry it will not hold. A stranger, but still useful ability he possesses it the abilitiy to inflate his lungs with air to increase them to an extreme size, increasing his body size by 3 times. This causes him to become very light. Croc unfortunately cares very little about the majority of events that occur around him, only taking things especially seriously when it directly effects him. For example, during one guild raid, he did little to help defend at all, sitting in his quarters asleep, even when directly asked to assist. Personality Croc is a very quiet individual who doesn't speak unless directly asked a question or unless he is especially intrigued by something. While he doesn't often talk about it, he does treasure his friends and will protect them if he feels they are in danger. Croc has an interesting trait in that nobody has ever seen him laugh; nor has he expressed the emotion of finding something funny directly. Following this trend, Croc expresses very little emotion at all, though some evidence of sadness, happiness and regret have been reported. Relationships Scott Croc's long-term friend. If Scott decides to migrate someplace new, Croc loosely follows. The reason for this is unknown, as besides expressing that Scott is indeed his friend he has shown no particular reason for following him like this. Croc will sometimes comment on Scott's stupidity when it begins to show itself, unlike Ding. Ding Croc's other known friend. While they do not talk much, Croc still considers him a friend, especially when Ding prepares Rat Poison w/ Meme Flavored Rat for him. Quotes "basically you just fling youself down a toilet" -Croc, explaining to Scott his method of transporation "??????????????? no you tame deer by punching it in the face and throwing balls at it" -Croc, after Scott tells him how to tame a deer "maybe the people need to stop ordering "Poison Burger w/ Scott-Flavored Rat" -Croc, after receiving news from Scott that the customers at Crocburger were dying "you rewrite code of the entire universe so goldfish dont look like air" -Croc, during a D&D game Trivia * According to legend, Croc may be one of the first 25 Crcs, which explains his name simply being "CRC #12". * Whilst inflating his lungs to an abnormal size, he will always somehow say "inFLATE" whilst inflating, how he does this without losing the air in his lungs is unknown. * Croc apparently once had a pet. He does not seem to like talking about this however. * Croc incessantly searches for "rare pepes" wherever he goes, sometimes he will disappear from the guild, only to return with many, many rare pepes. * Croc has learned to recipe for a special drink he calls "steroids tea". When this variety of tea is consumed, Croc will become physically and mentally stronger, as well as losing all will to rest until the effect wears off. When this tea is consumed by anyone else than Croc, they will die. * Croc speaks in a manner remarkably similar to the text to speech voice "Microsoft Sam". * Croc has developed a product simply known as "CroCubes". CroCubes are a type of water-absorbant lifeform that, when dropped into a sufficiently large water source, will expand at a rapid rate until they resemble Croc himself, they will then proceed to kill anyone nearby except for Croc himself.